Tired Kakashi
by LoveIsLikePi
Summary: Kakashi and Hinata grow closer over time, in more ways than one and in ways neither thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was tired. Having already traveled well over a hundred miles after an S-ranked mission, the gates of Konohagakure in the distance were worth more than all the Icha-Icha series at the moment; nearly six weeks had passed since he'd last seen those gates. Damned rogues, keeping themselves well hidden until one of the minions had let a clue to their location slip while he was stone-blind drunk.

As worn as he was after taking down eight enemies, the copy ninja could feel his body stirring. Six weeks, nearly two months without a woman's body! Damn! He hadn't gone that long since he lost his virginity.

It wasn't his fault of course. There had been plenty of accommodating women of all types during the mission, but he just couldn't bring himself to take them. Most men, even married ones, were all pretty much expected to relieve their lusts on missions, if anything for the sake of the mission. But Kakashi just couldn't anymore; he felt as if he was besmirching his..and his raven-haired beauty's honor somehow.

He smirked to himself. The Hokage had gotten the brilliant idea of pairing older shinobi with younger girls. He, Gai, Iruka, and a few others had been "given" wives. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura had had great fun, he imagined, pairing everyone off. At least Sakura had fun, until her boss had paired her with Rock Lee.

It was their "mission" to produce the best children. The younger kunoichis had given some fuss, especially TenTen and Ino, but when they realized it was best for the village, they hesitantly accepted.

In fact, now that he thought about it, most of the notable shinobi had been paired. Gai had a girl named Aika from a smaller town outside Konoha. She was very homely but actually put up with Gai, for which he gave the girl much respect; she must have been chosen for her extreme patience. And Iruka had Ino, which in the beginning everyone thought was a terrible choice. Surprisingly, the arrangement had worked out quite well. His gentleness had rubbed off on her and she is much calmer than she used to be, though she and Sakura still fight like cat and dog..err…pig and forehead.

The pairing that had given the town the most amusement, though, was that of Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku No Temari. This one had come as neither shock nor arrangement; the Hokage herself had actually seen them together for years and finally all but ordered the lazy genius to propose to her, with the threat of promoting him to Special Jounin early and shoving eight months of paperwork down his throat. He proposed that night. And she said yes, to which he muttered "troublesome." The following three months had been filled with entertainment; the wedding had been postponed thrice because of broken bones on Shikamaru's account.

And Kakashi…he smiled as he thought about her. He had been the luckiest of them all by some grace of a power he couldn't see. No, he couldn't desire another woman, not now.

* * *

The shinobi's thoughts wandered until suddenly he was bounding through Konoha's eastern gate. He wearily checked into the gate and slipped his report under Tsunade's door; it was nearly two in the morning.

His body stirred more as he quickly bounded through the streets of Konoha to his apartment on the edge of the village. He felt her presence as soon as he walked through the doorway. He locked it and was racing toward the bedroom when something on the refrigerator happened to catch his normal eye.

He backed up. His eye quickly scanned the calendar. Little red x marks covered the 11th, 12th, 13th, and 14th.

" Kami, please please don't let today be any of those days" he begged inside his head.

He checked his mail and groaned.

The top package read: "Dated: May 12th". Dammit.

He drug his feet into the bedroom and groaned again when he saw her laying in bed. Soft blue sheets wove around her skin, he could see a bare thigh and most of her neck, but her face was turned away from him.

He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed, thinking of every move he had ever copied, trying to calm himself down.

DAMN MOTHER NATURE! He yelled inside his head.

He lay there for a few minutes, and was semi-calm when a small voice called to him.

"Kak-Kakashi?" a very groggy feminine voice inquired.

He turned toward her and was surprised to see a questioning stare.

"Hai, Hinata-chan, I just got back." He answered. They had been together only a week before he had left for the mission, and had made love only twice. There was so much he wanted to learn about her. Her body, her mind, her heart, everything about her intrigued him. But things were also still awkward, as they didn't know each other well.

She tilted her head gently and she whispered "Welcome back"

He smiled but knew she had something on her mind.

"Hinata" he said her name gently as he scooted closer to her. The moon was bright in the sky, and though the curtains where partially drawn, the light was enough for him to see her shining eyes.

"Is there something bothering you? Is everything okay?" he asked. Having this proximity wasn't helping his body; the ache was growing more desperate by the second.

He saw her bite her lip.

"Hinata-chan, you can ask me anything." He assured. Hopefully everything was okay.

She was not used to anyone paying this much attention to her expressions and movements; usually she was a wall-flower. And she had liked it that way, but ever since they were married the copy ninja had never treated her as such. He was very attentive. But still, this man was so foreign to her.

"I-It's just I thought, s-since you had been g-g-gone so long—" her voice trailed off and she turned away from him. She had brightened to a lovely pink, though.

Hearing her shyness, he groaned lightly. Damn her for being so shy and innocent sounding.

"Hinata, don't tease me. I saw the calendar" he said, slightly aggravated.

"B-But Kakashi, that calendar is for June; i-it's still May" she quietly responded.

She cried out in surprise when his weight came over the top of her and his eye was looking into hers directly.

Only a thin, baby blue sheet separated them.

"So you're not—"

"N-No—"

She had barely gotten the word out when his unmasked mouth came down on top of hers. She felt his urgency and gently kissed back, unsure of how to respond.

He pinned her underneath him, grunting loudly. His hands trailed down, searching for her night shirt, only to discover that he could feel nothing beneath the sheet but skin.

She broke his kissing to whisper "I-I don't have anything o-on, Kak-Kakashi"

His eyes widened and he tore the sheet away from her.

Her pale skin glowed and her form was alighted by the moonlight. His eyes lit with an uncontrollable passion.

She shyly tried to cover herself—the other two times had happened in much dimmer lighting.

But her hands were pinned and his mouth was over hers again. She still wasn't sure how to touch him or what he liked or anything else. She wished to give as much to him as he gave to her. Her thoughts were cut short by a very loud groan.

"Hin-Hinata" she caught her name in his groaning. His mouth left hers and she let out a very breathy gasp when his fiery lips closed around her right nipple.

Her blush burned brighter but her inhibitions were lessened by his suckling. When one of his hands snaked its way to her other breast and caressed the bare orb, a very intense moan escaped her before she could stop it.

The gray-haired man released the nipple he had been suckling to look in his wife's eyes. He saw a passion and excitement there that had longed to be set free, but also saw that all of this was new to her still. She had been a virgin on their wedding night, after all.

He caught sight of her breasts again. Her nipples were hardened from his attention and she was looking to the side with crimson cheeks.

He whispered to her quietly as bent to nuzzle her stomach. It was all he could do not to take her in that moment.

He was surprised when pale hands reached around his head and undid his mask. He let it fall and gently cupped the mound between her legs. He watched her face carefully and smiled at the mixed whimper and moan that escaped her. He parted her legs and gently stroked the open center line between her nethers. At her cry, his ache became unbearable. He was reaching for his remaining undergarment to release his hardness, but she had them off before he got there.

He was shocked but didn't stop to consider it. He thrust himself inside her and her legs spread obediently, wrapping themselves around his hips.

The heat inside her was big. She was quickly reminded that he was larger than average. He was pushing into her with great urgency and his pace was fast.

His hands came to either side of her and she shyly but firmly pulled him in to a kiss. She experimented by putting her tongue in his mouth first.

He thrust deeper into her core; her new found boldness was maddening.

He lifted her back off the bed gently, and thrust once more as her head fell back and his name escaped from her lips.

Hinata clung to her husband, whispering his name over and over again in his ear. His lips ravaged her neck and he moaned against her skin as his release neared.

Deep inside her, the young Hyuga felt a warm liquid spread. She smiled shyly as Kakashi cried out in pleasure and came to rest on top of her. His head found rest on one of her large breasts and his breathing slowed.

She began to stroke his hair gently with one of her hands, pondering about this husband of hers. They knew each other better physically than in any other manner. She hoped he wanted to change that.

He withdrew from her; she let out a small sigh and was empty once more.

* * *

His panting finally slowed and he lifted himself from her. Even in the warm spring air, she shivered at the loss of warmth but he was immediately at her side, drawing her to him.

"Do you know how intoxicating you are?" he asked quietly.

She leaned her head back and shook her head.

"I will show you after I rest" he assured, and then snuggled into her curves and rested.

She wondered what he could mean by this.

Little did she know that he would redefine her understanding of "orgasm" three times before noon.

* * *

First time trying out this pairing; Let me know what you think!

-Pi-chan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Due to all the positive reviews, I have decided to continue with this story for a little while (maybe 1-2 more chapters) and see how the feedback goes. Thanks, readers!

* * *

Hinata woke with a start. As her gaze landed on the clock, she groggily realized it was nearly five in the afternoon.

Why had she slept this late?

Oh yes. A rather eager Kakashi had returned early this morning.

She groggily sat on the edge of the bed, then realized she was still completely naked and in desperate need of a shower as she still had some remainders of certain fluids on her thighs.

She gently walked to the bathroom, noting her husband was still asleep.

She shut the door quietly. As she waited for the water to warm, she brushed her teeth.

Once in the shower, she let out a few sighs as she let the water pour over her skin.

How fast things could change. Three months ago. Just three months ago she had been set on Naruto for life, like she had been for what…six years now? Or was it eight? She didn't know anymore.

Not one to show anger, she gently pounded her fist against the tiled wall. The Hokage's "mission" had hurt her deeply. Not only did it demand she marry immediately, but it had deigned who she marry. Not even her father had done that to her.

Unbidden, tears poured down her cheeks and mixed with the near-scalding water. She had been married about a week after the "mission" had been assigned. She knew it was best for the village; she loved serving her village better than anyone. But this time, she felt the consequences like an earthquake deep in her heart.

Sure, Kakashi had been nice enough. But he wasn't Naruto. On their wedding night, she had never wished for his blue eyes or blonde hair more. The man in the other room had thought she was crying because he hurt her the first time; she had been crying because he wasn't who she wanted to give herself to.

And then he had left her…alone in an apartment that wasn't her home for six weeks by herself. And except for her own missions and training, she hadn't regained the courage to see anyone, save Neji a few times and Temari twice. She was closest to the rough-skinned Sunian than any other woman. But she also understood that her friend was preparing a wedding and she had helped her with invitations.

She couldn't risk running into Naruto and breaking down in front of the entire village. By some miracle, she had been paired with Shino and Ino on one mission and with Shikamaru and Kiba on another. She used to delight in seeing her beloved Naruto and she knew she still would—and she was another….another man's wife now. Years of training commanded that she be a good wife to the Copy Ninja, learning what he liked in bed as well in all other aspects of life.

The tears continued streaming as she washed her hair and body. She was fighting a desperate fight with her heart. Her heart wanted to resent Kakashi for taking her, for being her husband, for existing, dammit. But she knew that wasn't fair; he hadn't chosen her either.

Suddenly, she realized that the water had turned cold as ice. She shivered, shutting it off and stepping out. Putting on her white silk robe made her feel better. She'd always loved this robe; it had been her mother's. She smoothed it against her legs and looked in the mirror; her eyes were only a little red from crying.

* * *

Silent as a mouse, she crept from the bathroom across the bedroom and living room into the kitchen. The Hyuga beauty wanted something to distract her mind, lest she have another crying episode.

"_Dinner. I'll make dinner."_

She set to work immediately. The dishes she chose to prepare should preoccupy her for a while at least. As she set out ingredients and chopped up the vegetables accordingly, she restricted her mind to thinking mostly about improving her jutsu and the upcoming Nara wedding. Provided Temari didn't break any more of her fiancée's bones, the ceremony would take place in two weeks. Hinata was the maid of honor and pretty excited.

Before she knew it, the soup was ready and she decided to make a three course meal. By seven,she a pot of soup simmering on the stove, four full servings of Nikujaga complete with a side dishes of rice, and even Yokan for dessert. She sighed; now she didn't have any distractions.

* * *

Kakashi's nose was the first thing to stir. Soon, the rest of him was alert too; was his apartment on fire? His still sleepy logical side weakly doubted that idea, but that didn't stop him from hopping out of bed, throwing pants on and racing into the living room.

Somewhere in those four seconds, he realized that the smell was so good it couldn't possibly be a fire and also that there had been no warm body beside him when he had awakened. He came to a halt in his living room. The sight that met him was so unusual that he thought to pinch himself but so perfect that he didn't want to wake up if it _was_ a dream.

Hinata's back was to him. She had made enough food to feed Naruto, Kiba, AND Lee which was saying something. He also noticed she had showered and thought it odd he had not woken up. He felt slightly creepy just watching her, so he decided he better say something.

"Are we expecting company?"

Hinata squeaked and threw the wooden stirring spoon into the ceiling, making a rather interesting splatter design. Sometimes she really hated her timidity.

He chuckled lightly " I didn't mean to scare you"

She nodded lightly told him what she had prepared.

"I-I knew you would be h-hungry after s-such a long mission and t-this m-morning." She replied, lightly blushing.

Conveniently, the copy ninja did realize it had been nearly eighteen hours since his last meal and that he was indeed starving. He took one of the four seats surrounding his kitchen table and she took the one opposite him. It occurred to him that this was the first time he had set down to eat a home-cooked meal at an actual table in….more than eight months? He didn't really remember the last time. He had forgotten how nice it could be.

He attacked every dish; he didn't know he could be this hungry. Maybe it was the fact that someone had actually cooked for him. Or maybe it was the fact that _she _cooked it.

Even in his gluttony, he observed her carefully. She was extremely timid and he realized, albeit regrettably, that he would have to be more frank when getting to know her than he was used to. He could add great cooking to her long list of good qualities, though. She ate enough, he supposed, but a bird sized serving compared to his appetite.

He finished two and half servings of the Nikujaga and three bowls of the delicious soup. When she told him there was dessert too, he knew he had been the luckiest. No way could anyone best her cooking. But she had not said more than a few words throughout the half hour they had been sitting there.

As he finished his second helping of dessert, he complimented her cooking. As he guessed she would, she blushed and nodded in thanks.

He settled himself on the couch and observed her as she did the dishes. She was very quick with the work and had them spotless in less than five minutes. Then, with all the grace he had seen in any ninja, she used the counter's edge to back flip and land on the ceiling. She scrubbed until the splatter stains were gone, unknowingly displaying much of her curves.

Kakashi didn't show it, but he was surprised. She had performed the move so gracefully that he wasn't sure he could copy it. Sure it was a simple move, but simplicity had an odd way of being the basis for complexity.

* * *

When she had laid the rag on the counter, he called to her quietly:

"Come join me, Hinata-chan"

She gracefully made her way to him, and he patted his leg. She cringed but obeyed and gently settled into his lap. She wasn't heavy at all and was very warm. He observed the robe she had on; it was of an older fashion, like one his mother used to wear.

"Hinata-chan, I am a man of few words. But I have acted like an animal towards you, and I would like to apologize for that. Also, I am sorry that my mission kept me for so long so soon after we married. But I want you to know that I value you as a woman and more than a brood mare and would like to know your heart and mind, not just your body, as beautiful as it is." As the last few words came out, he remembered why he hated talking frankly—he forgot to shut up.

He could sense her tense muscles and rigid upright posture—years of Hyuga training, he imagined.

She hadn't looked him in the eye for more than two seconds since she sat down. He couldn't figure why she was so shy. They had made love, for heaven's sake!

Of course, the old ninja had never considered that their having made love was the exact reason for her shyness.

She responded with a quiet thank-you, her cheeks deepened in shade again. She sure blushed a lot.

"Tell me about you, Hinata. I don't know all that much about you, but I would like to" he asked sincerely.

There was silence for nearly two minutes. She decided to give him a skim over of her history. She told him of her training in early childhood and just a quick over view of her years since then. She didn't realize how much the boy—she refused to think his name because Kakashi was very observant—had been intertwined in her life. When she finished, he sat back.

He wasn't fooled; she was definitely holding something back but he wasn't expecting her to spill her life's secrets to him. After all, she barely knew him.

"W-what ab-about you?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. No one had asked about him in ages. He supposed, since it was "till death do they part," he could go ahead and tell her a small secret that was maybe not so secret, just to break the ice.

He adjusted his position and began his "short history" story as well. Maybe he should write a book "Hatake Kakashi—a brief history."

" Hinata, I know my reputation precedes me. I won't try and lie; I have been with many, many women over the years. And whether you care or not, I will be faithful to you. I never meant to marry but I always promised myself that if I ever did, I would treat her with all the respect and fidelity due her.

I was such an animal when I returned because I had gone six weeks without a woman—without you. That's a long time for me, so you'll have to be patient because this old dog is learning new tricks."

The Hyuga was shocked. She knew he was being blunt to ease the "hi,-I-am-your-husband-"process, but she hadn't expected his fidelity. She would, of course, be faithful to him but that did not mean her heart would be totally loyal.

"I would also like to apologize for our wedding night. I wish you had spoken about your virginity sooner; I would have taken my time to explain things and been much less rushed and much gentler. Did I hurt you badly? Do you have any questions about love-making?"

* * *

He was thankful for his reaction time; it allowed him to catch her head as she fell back. That had probably been too blunt because he imagined Hinata wasn't too used to discussing sex but dammit he was tired of this tension in the room when they were together. But, he supposed he shouldn't cause her to faint either.

Before he woke her, he decided to observe her more carefully.

Truth be told, he wanted her again. But he did have other things to attend to, like not having the Hokage chewing him clean through about his not being present at the debriefing of the mission this morning.

As e admired her curves, creamy skin and beautiful hair, he decided the Hokage could wait a tiny bit longer; he gazed at her for at least ten minutes before gently shaking her awake again.

"I-I'm sorry" she sputtered, extremely embarrassed.

"Don't be, I forget that there are people who aren't comfortable with the topic. I just want you to know you can ask me anything. I am your husband and will be more open with you than most others as long as you give me no reason not to trust you."

She nodded. "I won't" she said, even managing a small smile.

He grinned too. Dammit he wanted her, but more slowly this time. He really had been like a rabid dog this morning. He had been surprised at her obedience but that was also the Hyuga teaching, he supposed.

Suddenly, he leaned to kiss her gently on the lips. When they parted ways, he gently hugged her and sat her on the couch, standing to throw on his usual garb.

"I have to leave, sweetheart, or the Hokage may make you a widow sooner than I would like." He joked.

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard

"Y-You're leaving without your m-mask?"

His eyes widened and he frantically ran to a mirror. Sure enough, the ever-present mask was not, well…present.

How the hell had he missed that!

He dashed into the bedroom where it lay, thrown carelessly against the wall in his earlier haste. He clucked at himself in disgust and put it in its rightful place.

"I-Is there anything I c-can do for you while you a-are away?" she asked, still sitting on the couch.

He thought for a moment. "Yes. Don't change out of that robe, Hinata-chan."

He winked at her with his uncovered eye and was gone.

Hinata sighed. Somehow, she had figured that would be his request.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark figure's heart picked up speed as he opened the window to the Hokage's window. He tried to shut it as quietly as he could when a voice startled him.

"Nice of you to arrive, Kakashi, though you've never been quite this late."

The copy ninja couldn't read her tone. It was either amused or frustrated and he silently pleaded for the former.

He walked to stand in front of her desk and opened his mouth to apologize when an idea struck him.

"I would apologize, Hokage-sama, but I was attended to the other mission you assigned. I'm afraid my other mission kept me away for quite a while." He said, a quiet shocked look crossing her expression.

"Damn you, you old ninja. I can't be angry at you if you word it that way." She said in frustration. The entire room was bathed in the glow of the beginning sunset. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"But" continued the blonde, "I can still punish you." Kakashi winced and braced for impact.

"I see your mission began soon after your wedding. That's no way to begin a marriage. Your punishment will be this." She handed him two reservations.

He scanned it. "You're sending me…on a vacation as punishment?" He was dumbfounded. He was suspicious—it was probably a one-way ticket to cleaning up the entire hotel for a week.

"Not just you. You and Hinata. You will spend 8 days at the Hiyoko resort about six hours' travel from here. Now that those rouges you defeated are taken care of, no major threats are of concern. Plus, we have ample protection as three more Jounin have been promoted to Special rank. And all the others are not away on long missions. Take your little flower and help her relax."

"How did you kn—"

"I am a woman, Kakashi. We have our ways. Oh, and don't bother packing hardly anything—the rooms will have everything you need." She assured and dismissed him.

The gray-haired ninja hid his surprise. He'd expected at least a broken nose. Perks of being newly-wedded, he supposed.

He didn't know what eight days alone with her would do to him. When he returned to his apartment, he found she had fallen asleep on the couch still asleep in her robe, as he had asked. The belt had loosened slightly, leaving the valley of her beautiful orbs exposed. As much as his lust was awakened, he didn't have the heart to wake her. She looked so peaceful so he gently nuzzled her face and kissed her on the forehead before settling into bed.

* * *

He gently shook her awake around four in the morning, explaining the plan. She dressed quickly and was ready to go within five minutes. They had to get going if they were going to make check-in.

As they traveled, he noticed how content she was to observe the nature around them. She didn't feel the need to fill silence like Sakura or to race ahead of him like Naruto. She kept his pace and stayed by him the entire time. The pair talked a little when they stopped to eat around seven. He discovered she had a pet Koi fish named Moki when she was eight and that he had died when she was twelve. She discovered that he had a particular distaste for eggs.

He had made no move to touch her during the entire journey. But looking at her as the sun lit the land and her face with a pink glow, he was filled with a warm beating in his heart. On a whim, he leaned forward and kissed her gently, grazing his lips against hers and nibbling on them to his heart's content.

She broke the kiss to say: "W-we need to make it on time Kakashi"

He nodded and they continued on. They arrived about a quarter after ten and were given room 621.

The room was a lovely shade of blue with white curtains and beautiful carpeted floors. The bathroom was a good size and had its own small walk-in pool. It was slightly more lavish than Hinata had expected, especially given the bed was king-sized. She felt unexpectedly warm as she looked over the bed and shut the door quickly.

"What would you like to do, Hinata-chan?"

She shrugged and raised her eyes to catch her husband's gaze. The fact that she could feel his closeness despite his being across the room plus the intensity his gaze held on her nearly had her dizzy. He was moving toward her and she sputtered out:

"W-why don't we have lunch at the cute restaurant n-near the lobby?"

Kakashi froze in his tracks. His mind had been anywhere but lunch. Was she truly that afraid to make love with him?

"Alright, Hinata-chan, if that's what you want"

When she nodded, he held his arm out gently and she took it, grateful to be out of the room.

* * *

After lunch, the couple spent the afternoon in high spirits. Kakashi suggested they try tennis and was sorely surprised when shy little Hinata thrashed him soundly in five of their six games.

As sweat poured into his eyes, he stared at her, dumbfounded. She performed that damned innocent shrug of hers and he sighed. She was dashing toward the archery field now.

After archery, which Hinata bested him at as well, Kakashi suggested paddle boating and then Hinata suggested Frisbee. They laughed and bonded and the Copy Ninja was happy to see his bride becoming more at-ease with him. She hadn't blushed all afternoon and had even playfully splashed him during their paddle boat ride.

He had discovered her sense of humor; it had been an endless source of delight for him. As the sun began to set, they picnicked by the lake.

Hinata sighed contentedly as she watched the clear blue lake darken blood red. Her husband pulled her to him gently and she settled against his chest as the last of the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

The couple stayed like that for nearly twenty minutes, listening to each other's breathing.

Kakashi queried in a low tone: "Would you like to swim with me, Hinata-chan?"

Her porcelain eyes looked up at him and she shook her head.

"I do-I don't like swimming in the dark. It frightens me" she answered.

"I mean in our pool, not out here in the lake. Not that you would have to be afraid out here, nothing will harm you whilst I am with you" he assured, smiling down at her.

She couldn't deny she felt safe with this man. And this afternoon was her first proof his words were true: She wasn't just a brood mare to him; he had enjoyed her company. Albeit tentatively, she admitted to herself that she enjoyed his as well.

"O-Oh. Sure!" she said. She did like swimming.

"B-but where am I to find a suit?"

"I am sure Tsunade-sama thought of that."

And with that, he pecked her on the cheek and whispered "Race you there"

* * *

Hinata returned to their room, still giggling from Kakashi's silliness. She hadn't expected him to be so childlike…ever. It was almost endearing.

Sure enough, she found a bathing suit Tsunade-sama had picked out for her- if you could call it that. To the young Hyuga, it looked more like waterproof-lingerie.

The top piece was a soft lavender color that would look wonderful against her pale skin. And as she tried it on, it fit like a glove. The damn thing was extremely skimpy for her taste, though. The white lace outlining the bust was a bit much too, but she didn't have a choice. And the bottoms were worse. They accentuated her hips in the right places but left way too much uncovered. These accursed things were meant for seduction, she realized. Damn that Hokage.

She heard Kakashi calling her from the bathroom and then a splash. On a last thought, she threw on an old white t-shirt and strode self-consciously into the bathroom.

The man awaiting her smiled to himself.

"_Modest little Hinata. I wonder what Tsunade picked out that you're trying to hide._"

He was on the far side of the small pool. She stood timidly on the entering steps. The water was a good temperature, if a little chilly.

She stepped next on the second step, so her ankles were completely submerged.

"Hinata-chan. I am your husband; you don't need to wear that t-shirt when we are alone."

She looked out at him and realized that he was right. She also realized that he wanted to make love with her again, though she couldn't imagine why. She must be awful at it.

As she stepped onto the final step, she began lifting off her shirt. She stepped again onto the floor of the pool and tugged it over her head. The water was still shallow—only up to her hips. She shook her hair gently and threw the t-shirt next to the pool.

The man with her felt as if the pool had shrunk incredibly small in the last five seconds. Were she not Hinata, he would have thought the sway in her hips and the toss of her hair were seduction attempts, but Hinata was just attractive without trying to be. And that made her all the more enticing.

By the looks of that bikini, Tsunade was trying to do him in. There was a slight flush to her cheeks, from being so exposed, he imagined. And his heart was about a million beats ahead of his brain. She was nearly half way across the pool and he couldn't move. Hell, he couldn't breathe. He was powerless to do anything other than stare at her.

As she neared him, she tilted her chin up and asked in a very gentle tone:

"Are you okay, Kakashi? Do you still want to swim?"

Oh, Kami. He didn't know if he could make it out of the pool before he made love to her. He had planned on taking it more slowly this time, answering any questions she had. But that plan was quickly going down the drain, along with his control. He should have let her keep the t-shirt on.

"H-H-Hinata-chan" he managed.

Finally she was within arms' length. He pulled her to him and smothered his lips against hers. Having her scantily-clad form pressed into him didn't help matters, but he managed to keep his hands on her shoulders.

He gently teased her tongue for a little while, and then pulled away.

"I-I am sorry, Hinata-chan. You are just irresistible sometimes."

He let her step back. She wasn't blushing as he expected, but had a curious glint in her eye.

"R-really?"Y-You're not lying?"

And he realized she had probably never been told that before.

"Hinata, would you like to feel what you do to me?" he asked.

She nodded and hesitantly gave him her hand. Gently, he lowered her hand to his hardness. Her eyes widened but she didn't reel back.

"Does….Does it hurt to feel like that?"

He shook his head. "It's more of an ache or longing. And right now, sweet heart, I ache for you."

She drew her hand back. Hinata felt funny. Her stomach was churning in a pleasant, tingly sort of way. She knew her body was aching too. And she was a little frightened by its intensity.

"Any questions that can't wait? Otherwise, I would like to make love with you, Hinata"

"I-I—" she hesitantly shook her head. She had a million questions, but they could wait.

A low, primal groan sounded from his throat. He picked her up with ease and her legs wound around his waist instinctively. She could feel him throbbing against her. His mouth was leaving love marks all along her neck and shoulders. His fingers were already roaming her back and even lifted her bottom so that she was pressed more into him. He began to stride toward shallow water, her excited noises encouraging him all the way.

As they reached the middle of the pool, Kakashi nearly growled:

"How do you get this damned top off?"

He'd tried twice, and in his haste that was enough for frustration. It wasn't like a regular bra.

She tightened her legs around his waist and leaned her torso away from him.

"L-like this" she said gently and reached around her back. As soon as he heard the click, Kakashi made sure the top floated away in a flash; Hinata shivered as water rushed in around her now uncovered breasts.

Kakashi knew now that they wouldn't make it to the bed. Or even out of the pool, for that matter. Her nipples' were cold now and begged him for warmth; he came undone.

Barely making it to the shallow side, he pushed her into the wall of the pool and brought his mouth down on her right breast.

The sudden warmth made her shiver again but when his mouth began suckling, her moans echoed throughout the room. Despite being pushed against cool cement and surrounded by cool water, she was warm. Her husband was radiating heat and she needed to be closer.

Kakashi lifted his wife a little higher—his need to be inside her was unbearable now. But the damn lower half of the bikini was still in the way.

"Sweetheart" he breathed heavily. "U-unclench your legs for just a second."

She was extremely hesitant. She needed the pressure between her legs desperately.

She let her legs float on either side of him for a few seconds, and he ripped the last of her bathing suit away from her.

"O-Ohh Kakashi"

For the first time, she felt a terrible relief at her nudity. She cried out as his hardness was repositioned between her folds.

* * *

Assuring their union would be above water, he slid inside her. Thank Kami he had gotten in naked. She'd been ready for him for some time and he kissed her furiously as he thrust. Her nails dug into his back but all either one could think or feel was the scorching heat deep in private places.

The need to be deeper and closer to her core would never subside. He pulled her lower half closer and pounded into her as deeply as he could. His mind went blank.

Hinata could feel him so clearly that she was almost frightened. He felt so good and he filled her. When he made his deepest thrust, she fell forward and clung to him with everything she had. His release came soon after; the warm liquid, his, was deep inside her and a part of her now. Somehow, this gave her an unspeakable satisfaction. She was coming down from ecstasy and Kakashi collapsed, trapping her against the wall. She stroked his back and could feel his panting on her neck. His heart was racing almost as fast as hers.

After about a minute, he asked breathlessly

"Can you walk, sweetheart?"

She wasn't sure. Her knees were still weak with pleasure. She put her feet on the pool's floor gingerly, as though stepping onto an alien planet.

"I-I think s-s-so" she responded meekly.

He lifted one of his arms and she stepped out from his embrace. She was immediately chilly and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Go on to bed, Hinata-chan. I will be with you shortly."

She wanted to stay near him but she followed his order, needing to sort out a few things herself.

Kakashi stay pressed against the pool wall for a few seconds more. He pushed off and did a few laps around the pool.

In all his years, sex had never felt like that before. Had there been desire? Yes. Passion? Yes. Urgency? Most definitely. But he had never felt so satisfied on every single level before. There was such a deeper satisfaction to this with the raven-haired beauty. _His wife_.

* * *

Hinata slipped into the beautiful white silk-cover up she discovered in the closet and sat on the edge of the bed.

What the hell was that? She mused to herself over and over again. Had all of that really just happened? Hinata was slightly frightened. Unknowingly, the grey-haired ninja had won a little of her heart over from the blue-eyed blonde she had admired so long. She didn't know how it had happened nor how to reverse it. What frightened her most, though, was the fact that she didn't want to reverse it.

Kakashi, finally clear-headed, wrapped a white towel around his waist and strode out of the bathroom. As he opened the door, he felt a grin spread across his face. There she sat, brushing her hair as if nothing had just happened. The thing that got him was how innocent she looked, so different from the passionate lover she was quickly becoming.

He caught her eye and smiled at her. His heat fluttered when he received a slight smile in return, accompanied by some rosy cheeks.

When he reached the edge of the bed, he bent to kiss her on the forehead, and then her nose, and then slightly on her lips.

Her slight giggle caught them both off guard and she turned her head, embarrassed. He could see that she was seeing their most recent union again in her mind's eye.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, beautiful" he whispered and felt her heart jump again. He saw the questions and slight confusion in her eyes.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down. His muscles were extremely relaxed and he knew he wouldn't be awake much longer. He motioned her to his side and she responded with the most enthusiasm he had seen yet.

"Hinata-chan. I am up for playing twenty to a million questions now. Remember, you can ask me anything"

She shifted so that her head was on his chest and she was looking up into his face.

When she remained silent and he saw her chewing her lip nervously, he encouraged

"It's okay Hinata. Go ahead, I will be awake for a little while."

"O-Okay. Why do you w-want to make love with me?"

That was nearly the last question he expected. And he found himself not knowing the exact answer.

" First, it's sort of required if we are to fufill our "mission." But I am very attracted to you, Hinata-chan. You are so beautiful and alluring. As you felt earlier, you make me very, very excited sexually but you also are a great companion."

She took a few seconds to process this answer. She still didn't understand fully but wanted to move on to more interesting questions.

"H-how do you—" she cut off. This was an extremely intimate question.

"How do I what, Hinata-chan?"

"H-How do you m-make me feel the w-way I d-do?"

"I am unsure of what you mean."

The look she gave him told him this was a difficult question for her to ask.

Timidly, she squeaked "L-like when you looked at me across the pool. O-or when you s-said that you wanted to m-make love with m-me. I—my stomach tingled and I j-just felt f-funny."

His heart gave a small leap. So it wasn't only his touch that made her desire him.

"Don't laugh at me" she said in a slightly hurt tone.

He realized he was grinning. "I'm not laughing, sweetheart. Those feelings just mean that you—your body—is responding to me. Uh, anticipating love making, if you that's completely natural." He assured her as he massaged her side.

Around question twelve, the Hyuga heiress sensed a change in Kakashi's breathing pattern. She settled herself into the hollows of his left side contentedly. His arms curled around her and she stared at the ceiling, contemplating her new feelings with her heart torn in two.

* * *

Chapter 3! Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's eyes fluttered opened as the late morning sun shone through the window. The regular breathing beside her told her she wasn't alone but was the only one awake.

"_What time is it?" _

And then she decided she didn't care. She lay there in the stillness, thinking about the blonde boy whose blue eyes haunted her dreams.

Though her body wanted the Copy Ninja more and more, her heart still longed for Naruto. She buried her head into the pillow. She was tearing in two and couldn't do anything to stop it. Years of her boundless love unable to ever be returned.

After a few minutes of water works, Hinata gradually steadied herself. She had to appear normal when Kakashi woke or he would be suspicious. Showering sounded like heaven. As she attempted to stand, she yelped in surprise and quickly fell back on her stomach.

Kakashi was awake instantly, eyes searching the room for the threat. When none was detected, he relaxed and queried:

"What's the matter, Hinata-chan?"

She quietly responded: "I-I don't—It h-hurts to m-move."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised in concern. He asked: "Is it alright for me to remove the sheet?"

When she nodded, he drew back the sheet. Nothing struck him as odd until he got to her lower back.

He had to stop himself from wincing. Dark purple and black bruises covered her lower back.

"_Stupid foolish randy idiot"_ he muttered to himself. Since when had he been so dim-witted when making love with a woman?

"Your back is covered in bruises Hinata-chan. I-I didn't realize I had been so rough; I am..so sorry"

His voice trailed off and if she didn't know better she would think he were choked up. But that couldn't be possible.

"Can you get up, sweetheart?" he asked gently after a few seconds of silence.

"Th-that's what I was attempting" she replied.

"_Dammit_" he cursed himself. He'd acted like a careless little teenage boy last night, only thinking of his pleasure and not her comfort.

"_DAMMIT_" he said louder.

"Hinata, I don't expect you to forgive me but at least let me see if they have a nurse on staff."

He moved to get dressed but she stopped him. "N-No! Th-they'll ask h-how it ha-happened"

He smirked. "Hinata, we are man and wife. People know we make love. Everyone in the village knows."

Hinata's mind flashed through Neji, her father, Tsunade, Kiba and a million others, ending with Naruto, and she fainted.

Maybe that wasn't the best time to tell her that either…..she hadn't gotten out much during his mission, obviously.

Kakashi returned with the nurse on staff ten minutes later. He gently explained the situation; he did not want to seem like an abusive husband.

Hinata was collected—at least on the outside—when the red-headed nurse arrived. Out of respect, Kakashi waited in the kitchen. His instinct told him this was a "girl" time kind of thing. Sometimes, he swore his instinct was more intelligent than he was.

The nurse set to work, gently examining the girl's bruises. She certainly saw why standing would be painful—a good third of the required muscles had to be sore beyond belief. And bruising of the vertebrae was likely. Unlike many, she believed the husband's story and the injuries confirmed it. Being thrust into a pool wall was definitely a possibility.

The girl was a beauty too. But she had caught a good husband; despite herself, the nurse wished them happiness.

"You're lucky to have him, you know. He's really worried and is pretty angry with himself. He really cares about you." She said as she gently looked over the last of her bruises. She didn't know why she'd said that—that was always her trouble, saying things that weren't in her place to say.

"I-I kno-know. I app-appreciate a-all he does f-for me."

The nurse hid her surprise well. This girl was well-bred but shy. Not haughty like most rich girls.

"Well, I am not like a ninja-healer. But I recommend warm bathes in the morning and at night—you should be able to walk within the next day or so but take it easy. You could walk now if you wanted to strain the muscles even further. Here, I'll give you this; it'll help with the soreness a bit" she handed her some plain pain pills.

"T-Thank you…w-what's your name?" Hinata asked.

"Akiko" the girl replied.

"W-well thank you, Akiko-san."

The woman nodded and left, leaving further instructions with the gray-haired man.

Kakashi returned to Hinata's side.

"Hinata-chan, I am so so so so sorry" he whispered, kneeling to her eye level.

She looked in his eye and knew he was sincere.

"Kakashi, b-both of us w-were caught up in the m-m-moment" she replied.

"Yes, but Hinata I still should have—"

She interrupted adamantly: "Nevermind. A-All is forgiven"

He stared at her and mentally counted off the number of women he knew would be chewing his head off for doing something this stupid and selfish.

"Okay, Hinata-chan. Is there anything I can do?" Some vacation this was. She should be enjoying her time….

Her stomach growled at that exact moment. Kakashi smiled.

"How about I make breakfast? Even though it is nearly ten…" he suggested.

Hinata balked. "Kakashi! Th-that's my duty!"

"How do you suppose you'll be cooking from the bed?" he asked.

"I can get up!" she replied. She timidly sat up and swung one leg over the edge of the bed.

She managed not to wince until she pushed herself into standing. Her entire lower back screamed in pain.

"Seeing as it causes you pain to move, I will go make breakfast." He said devilishly, pecked her on the forehead, and then strode off toward the kitchen.

"_Damn him"_ Hinata thought. It was her duty to make meals. Her Hyuga pride was extremely upset and when her husband returned with a tray, she became even more steamed.

She ate daintily. The eggs he whipped up were passable and the rice was good. He hadn't done too terribly—not burned down the hotel at least.

As she finished, she realized that she'd have to walk—or crawl—to the bathroom to bathe.

_Goody_.

When Kakashi returned from washing the dishes, he found Hinata slowly making her way to the bathroom while she held onto furniture.

"Sweetheart. Don't be so proud you turn foolish. Let me carry you."

And she was swiftly taken up into his arms. Biting her lip in nervousness, she looked up at his face. So different from Naruto's…so much older yet lined with courage and wisdom.

She quickly glanced down. She did NOT need to be making comparisons between the two of them.

Kakashi sat with her in his lap as he started the tub water. At half full, he halted the flow and gently unwrapped the sheet, not allowing his excitement to affect him. Sometimes being male had its downfalls—she was injured for heaven's sake and it was _HIS_ fault.

As Hinata sat in the tub, he helped her wash. As she turned her back toward him, he was again struck with the intensity of the bruises. Exactly how hard had he shoved her into that wall?

After her bath, he helped her wrap up in her favorite robe and laid her in the bed. The bruises weren't quite as sore now.

As he settled on the other side of the bed, he saw her tense. He crawled to her side and settled beside her.

"What's the matter?" he inquired.

She wouldn't look at him. So quick that he barely made it out, she whispered.

"P-please don'tt-takeme againyetI-I know t-that I am supposedtob-beready any t-time as ag-good wife shouldbut I am s-sore yet."

The copy ninja was taken aback. "Hinata, calm down, I care about you. I know you're sore and would never cause you discomfort on purpose. And though I appreciate your readiness, it's more important that you enjoy our intimate life"

She looked at him and he knew she had been truly scared.

"I got in bed to keep you company, as you won't be able to be too active today."

"W-Well, okay" she replied. She didn't know how exciting she would be.

Kakashi said with a wink "You got to ask questions last night, so now I say it's my turn."

Hinata supposed that was only fair.

"Why do you stutter?"

Her eyes widened. "I d-don't know. I've always h-had it. But it's gotten b-better as I have gotten o-older."

"Were you allowed to date?Or did Hiashi ban that? Had you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Kakashi was extremely curious. He knew all about the stoic Hyugas but not about their inner lives.

"Su-such things are forbidden. M-my father typically would choose w-whom I ma-marry. B-but our situation has happened b-before too, marrying f-for the village I-I mean. F-Father was f-fine with it. S-So no, I-I have ne-never had a boyfriend. Y-You were the first man to e-even pay me any romantic at-attention really."

Secretly, Kakashi was satisfied. He didn't know what he had done to be the only one to touch her, kiss her, and know her intimately but he was glad that he was the only one. It also explained her shy reactions to his physical attention, still he somehow knew there was more.

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone?"

A flash of pain in her eyes she hid quickly, but not quickly enough. Something in her eyes had changed, but Kakashi couldn't pinpoint what exactly. Where the hell had all his discerning prowess gone?

Meekly she responded:"Y-Yes. But that was a long l-long time ago."

Her tone indicated she wished not to discuss it further. But Kakashi asked anyway.

"Who was it?Did your father know?"

"N-No. F-father never knew. N-No one did."

He made no mention of the other part of his question. He sensed a time for a subject change.

" Are all the Hyugas so stoic..even at home?"

She smiled. "Yes. Always. But I could n-never seem to mask everything quite right. E-Even my little s-sister Hanabi i-is better at it than me."

He said playfully, pecking her on the cheek:"But I bet she isn't a better cook."

Hinata's smile widened. "No, she isn't. O-one time she nearly burned the k-kitchen down… trying to boil w-water" She giggled.

As the morning went on, he noticed her stutter almost completely disappeared when her mind was focused on something, like telling a story.

He enjoyed learning about her. He reminded himself to speak privately with Hiashi about her. He wanted to know some things she couldn't tell him—things about herself.

"O-Oh. And not too soon after w-we return to Konoha, I-I am the maid of h-honor in Temari-chan's wedding. So y-you should attend the wedding too."

Kakashi groaned. A wedding of a princess? Damn, he was probably going to be on guard duty.

"Don't worry, I am sure I will be placed on security duty that day. Tsunade usually has me, Gai and a two or three others on guard duty. Maybe more since it's a royal wedding of sorts."

She nodded. The clock caught her eye. _It's nearly two in the afternoon!_

Kakashi had never held this long of a conversation with a woman. He realized how terrible that sounded. He had treated women so terribly. This meek little vixen was getting to him. And he realized he didn't mind.

Kakashi walked past the hotel's spas. He could hear women giggling and splashing over the wall. At least three very attractive women had given him "the look" in the last quarter of an hour. Instinctively, he knew the type. He could have all three if he wanted. He'd been with dozens like them before—hundreds even.

Shockingly, all he really wanted was to know Hinata. ALL about her. She was his beautiful, shy, yet strong wife. _Wife._ The word rattled around in his head. He'd never thought he'd have one.

Hinata woke around six, realizing she must have dozed off. Her back felt quite a bit better; sitting up barely hurt at all. Dinner was on the nightstand and she was alone.

At first, she relished the alone time. She read a book she had found in the nightstand and was pleased at its interesting plot. Nearly two and a half hours passed before she looked at the clock again—suddenly, nine o'clock was near.

She remembered the nurse had said two baths. She didn't know if she could make it to the bathroom—she didn't want to be a burden to Kakashi.

Slowly, she tenderly took steps toward the bathroom. She found if she moved in a certain way, her back hurt less. Relieved, she made it to the tub, turned on the warm water and slipped in. She was soothed immediately but wondered where her husband could be.

A possibility came to her mind unbidden, but she shoved it away.

_He said he would be faithful if he ever took a wife._ But another voice answered: _Kakashi is just a man—he cannot withstand all temptation._

Why did she even care? If he were out with some gorgeous, thinner and more beautiful woman, what did it matter?It wasn't like her heart belonged to him. And the crying burst forth again.

She hated being torn more than anything. If she were going to be married, she wanted to be faithful to her husband in all ways—her very nature demanded it. But her heart…..her heart….

Her sobbing just wouldn't cease.

Kakashi strolled into the bedroom, expecting to find his a lovely raven-haired woman in his bed. His heart picked up when the bed was empty, the dinner plate half eaten.

"Hinata-chan?" he called out.

He rushed into the only other place she could be—the bathroom.

"I-I'm here, Kakashi" she replied.

Something in her voice wasn't right.

"I was coming back, sweetheart. You should've waited for me."

She looked over her shoulder at him and he suddenly realized she was completely naked. His body's immediate reaction didn't help, but seeing her bruises managed to calm him down slightly. Still, he averted his gaze and took a deep breath.

Her response was light:"I-I waited for n-nearly t-three hours. I g-got to the ba-bath okay."

"I'm glad you didn't fall." He said with a relieved sigh.

She blushed. "U-Um…"

"What is it?"

"C-can you help me..u-um…" the bright red of her face amused him.

"Wash m-m-my back?" she finally finished.

He grinned. "Of course" and was at her side without hesitation. He was very pleased that she asked him.

He steadied her as she yielded her back to him. He washed her as gently as he could and tenderly kissed all over the back of her neck when he was done.

"T-The water's getting c-cold Kakashi" she shivered.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to lift you out." And within seconds, she was in his arms.

He tipped her head back and kissed her with a tender passion. She didn't resist him.

He stopped and carried her back to their bed. He couldn't allow himself to get carried away again. They wouldn't be making love tonight.

He brought her some of the most covering pajamas he could find—not saying much considering Tsunade had picked out Hinata's wardrobe to drive him to near insanity.

He painfully watched her cover her body. Her body was so curved to perfection he wondered if she hadn't been dreamed up by the Icha-Icha author.

She was aware of his intense observation but chose to ignore it and slid beneath the thin sheets. Now shirtless, Kakashi pulled her into his embrace. He began telling her stories in a low, husky timbre that calmed her and nearly made her forget the world. He rubbed her shoulders gently and began whispering. Whispering of his care for her and how he hoped she would grow to care for him too.

Her last waking thought was that she already did—too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi awoke, confused as to why one of his sides was heavier than the other. He cracked one eye open and grinned immediately.

His wife was snuggled deeply into his side, her hair enveloping most of her upper body and her breath unchanging in sleep. She was clinging to him rather tightly, but he found he didn't mind all that much.

He hoped her soreness would be gone today. He scolded himself again, mad that he had lost control in passion like he had. That hadn't happened since he was a young teen.

She sighed in her sleep and her head found its way into the crook of his neck. Never had he imagined he could be this contented with life. Now all he had to do was to discover how to win her heart. Her passion had most assuredly been awakened but her heart was still guarded.

Then he glanced at her again and wasn't in any hurry—all he wanted was to enjoy her.

* * *

She stirred sometime later, eyes fluttering open. Before she was fully awake, Hinata gave her husband a smile that made his heart beat wild.

Over the next two days, Kakashi helped Hinata with every need she had though she didn't have many, he discovered. Though she could walk pretty well by the next day, he still carried her down to the lake so they could watch the sunset.

She was relaxed. As blood red light covered the land, Kakashi began to gently stroke Hinata's hair.

"I'm still extremely sorry about the other night, Hinata-chan. Are…are you afraid to make love with me again?"

Unsurprisngly, her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. And then she slowly shook her head.

She assured him:

"N-No. I know you didn't mean to bruise me, Kakashi. I wa-was caught up in the moment t-too."

As the sky darkened, Kakashi began massaging her back. And as the stars began to shine, he slowly kissed her neck. She knew that he would take her again because her body was already stirring. But she didn't expect him to ask.

"In that case, would you like to make love tonight?" he whispered in her ear and then began gently nibbling on her earlobe.

She was quiet for almost a minute before she nodded again. Her tummy was doing that damn flipping again. That was only supposed to happen for Naruto….

"_You know, you're going to have to let go of that notion sooner or later._ She winced but was distracted again by Kakashi kneading her lower back rather intimately.

After massaging her a while longer, Kakashi gently scooped her up into his arms.

As he carried her back to their bed, he whispered to her all the reasons she was beautiful. He laid her out on the bed and settled himself on the edge. He sat, stroking her leg lovingly and assured her.

"I'll be gentle this time sweetheart. We'll go slow"

* * *

No more words were spoken. He straddled her, setting up on his knees and looking into her eyes. Flushed, she met his gaze for a full two minutes. Her legs squirmed a little and he knew her ache was beginning.

Slowly, he bent to nuzzle her neck and inhale her scent. Just to be with her was enough for him, but he knew his body demanded more. She still smelled so good from her bath and the scent enveloped his senses. _Oh Hinata…._

Of their own accord, his lips found hers and his hands pressed on either side of her head. The kisses were slow and lengthy; he wanted to savor every moment. His body was racing ahead of him, but he wanted to prove his gentleness and respect for her body.

He finished kissing her lips and moved down her neck, sucking gently; her inner heat was growing. As his soft heated kisses races along her collar bone, she was sure his next place would be her breasts. And she wanted him there, badly.

To her dismay, he began kissing her hands and gently biting on her wrists. This elicited a low groan from her throat—_"Ka-Kakashiiii…"_ She felt him grin against her skin as he moved to suck on her fingers.

She moved beneath him. Her hands found their way to his chest until he pinned them down and smothered her with another long kiss.

In his head, he was running through every jutsu he knew, attempting to keep himself under control. Her hands weren't helping and her small whimpers were worse.

Finally, he couldn't keep from them any longer and untied her robe, exposing only her left breast to him. The nipple was already pert—he inhaled sharply. He looked back at her face; she was red but not from embarrassment. To add to his ache, she pushed the exposed breast toward him. His hands reached behind her and held her as he wetted the nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth.

Her head fell back and she let out a loud moan, her ever-present shyness gone. She slipped out of the sleeves and let the robe fall to her waist. Without hesitation, Kakashi expertly began caressing the other orb knowingly, brushing over the nipple with his thumb.

After this intense heat, he pushed her back onto the bed beneath him. Kakashi was out of his clothes in a second and seeing her eyes aflame, he pulled the rest of the robe away, tossing it off the bed.

Her response was immediate. _"Ka-Kakashi..pl-pleassee…."_ Was her panting cry.

"_Oh Kami…she's begging me…"_

His moans mingled with hers. Their lips met again and again, trying desperately to savor one another's flavor. One of Kakashi's hands glided down her smooth skin, taking in each delicate curve. Soon after, his fingers found her inner heat and Hinata was beside herself. His fingers worked their magic, dancing in and out of her before at last pleasuring her most sensitive area. Her back arced off the bed as she screamed in need.

He stretched this pleasure out as long as he could, then Kakashi clung to his wife as he entered her. Her heat was intense. He thrust slowly and gently, drawing his love for her out with each mingled breath and aching cry they shared. As her release pinnacled, he smothered her screams with his kisses and plunged himself as close to her core as possible. There, he moaned in his pleasure and thrust a final time before coming into her.

The copy ninja collapsed for a good while, stroking her beautiful raven hair. She responded by stroking the back of his head and kissing his face.

* * *

Hinata was dazed. She couldn't think of anything else but this moment, this grey-haired man—her husband.

Eventually, Kakashi craftily switched places and Hinata found herself laying naked on his bare chest, legs tangled in his. She timidly looked in his eyes and, for once, didn't blush. The lack of blush surprised him, but not as much as her cuddling into his embrace.

Hinata fell asleep quickly, leaving her husband to ponder about her and their new life together. He hadn't forgotten the "mission." A child—what sort of father would he be? He glanced at Hinata and knew she was built for motherhood. She had been bred for gentleness, kindness and finesse. But him? Fatherhood? The thought worried him to no end. What if his child hated him? What if he died on a mission and left a child without a father as his own had done?

These thoughts plagued him as he fell into a fretted sleep where nightmares of his tormented past awaited him. A child? Could be a good father? A good husband and father?

* * *

This is a shorter chapter and somewhat transitional chapter, folks. I appreciate all your reviews and brought a pretty lemon-heavy scene into this and I hope it was enjoyable :) The coming of September does mark the start of the busy season in my life but I will update ALL my stories/begin new ones as much as possible. Let me know which couples you would like to see me write a story about.

Thanks! -Pi-chan :)


	6. Chapter 6

The bond between Kakashi and Hinata grew ever stronger during their vacation. Kakashi told her of his childhood. His trust in her was great and she had cried in empathy. She was such a good listener.

But all good things, especially vacations, have to end. The married pair slipped back into the quiet town of Konoha. The Hokage's only stipulation was they check in with her upon their return. At 9:30 p.m. sharp, Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's door. Hinata was shyly hidden behind him. The Hokage would know that they—

"COME IN!" a very authoritative voice barked.

Upon seeing her callers, Tsunade was pleased. The blush on the young Hinata's face was a sure sign things were going well. The girl was a blessing, being able to be read so easily.

A grin broke across her face "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Kakashi was the first to nod. "Very much Hokage-sama. Thank you"

Tsnade then inquired of Hinata:"Everything was to your liking, Hinata? Food? Outdoor facilities? Uh..clothing?"

The girl nodded in her shy way. "_Oh I hope she doesn't faint" _thought the Hokage.

"And the sex?" Surely enough, the Hyuga heir lost consciousness. Her husband was quick to catch her and lay her on the sofa.

He sighed in Tsunade's direction. "That's not an appropriate question, Hokage-sama."

She grinned. "Excuse me, you old ninja? It's very pertinent information regarding the "mission" I assigned. I have already checked in with the others."

"Well, did you have to be so blunt about it? You know Hinata's—"

"A passionate and sensual lover? I thought as much." Interrupted the blonde.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "How—Oh H-Hokage-sama, you didn't—"

The Sanin's eyebrow quirked. "I'm not Jiraiya. It's always the shy ones, Kakashi. Do you in all your experience not know that?"

"U-Uh yes bu-but Hinata?"

"I'm right aren't I?"

"You sick old woman, you just want a report on our love life?"

"Like I said, for mission purposes only, really."

Kakashi made sure Hinata was still knocked out before answering.

He coughed and said quietly "Yes, you are correct Hokage-sama"

She silently mouthed "I knew it" and smiled. "Are you enjoying her, Kakashi?"

This was getting personal quickly. " More than enjoying, Hokage-sama. I-I am actually quite pleased and maybe even happy being married." The old ninja couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth.

"_Wow. That was more than I was hoping for at this stage. Or even thought possible…."_

Tsunade dismissed him. As he picked up Hinata, the Hokage was surprised at the look of tenderness crossing his face.

"Oh, and Kakashi. The Nara wedding has once again been postponed. However, this time it was due to the young groom's laziness in booking a caterer. It's in late July to early August now."

He carried his wife back to the apartment, staring at her nearly the whole time. Just who was he now anyway?

* * *

She didn't stir as he laid her in their bed. He threw his shirt off and snuggled with her. She instinctually moved into his hollows, even in her sleep.

Kakashi was sent on a long S ranked scouting mission. He would be returning the night before the Nara wedding and then, as he had expected, be on guard duty during the wedding. The mission began two hours after the Hokage's call. He and Hinata held each other for nearly all of those two hours. He whispered to her, telling her how careful he would be and how faithful he would be. She whispered sweet things back, though her entire body was shaking. Then, he kissed her soundly and was gone.

Hinata spent the month helping Temari plan her wedding. She was so elated for her friend and the two spent nearly every day together. The topic of Hinata's marriage had not been brought up and she had not brought it up. Internally, she worked through her remaining feelings for Naruto. The process was gut-wrenching. Many tears were shed during long and lonely nights. But she knew she had to at least get over some of them if she were ever to give Kakashi the love he needed and deserved. She started by finding the cause of her attraction and slowly letting go. She made some progress. She missed Kakashi's presence and steady masculinity. Though she was pleased with many of his qualities, she was most shocked to find how much her body missed his. She had never struggled with such desires before and never dreamt she would. She fell asleep the night before Temari's wedding waiting on Kakashi.

Hinata awoke. Her entire body was tingling—a new found freedom. Her heart soared in her chest; she didn't have to hurt anymore. It would take time, oh yes. But moving on from…Naruto was possible. It was possible now….IT WAS!

She nearly shouted with glee. A terrifying relief filled her. Those feelings had been her companions for so long that she was afraid to go on without them—could she really exist without them? The renewed answer rang in her heart—yes. She still wished with all her heart that she could be with him but maybe, just maybe, there would be a day when she wouldn't. There was hope for healing to come.

She rocketed out of bed, abandoning all insecurity and danced and jumped for glee completely naked.

Needless to say the sight of a naked, jumping Hinata was quite a surprise to her husband, who entered the room from the living room.

"Good morning Hinata, I am sorry I am late—"  
His tongue hung from his mouth. The words he had intended were gone—hell, words themselves didn't even exist anymore. The jiggling and moving and…..it had been nearly two and a half months….

She halted in her place and turned to him. Before he could formulate any thought, Hinata flung herself at him, giving him a joyous "Good morning, Kakashi. I am so glad you made it back safe." and a tight squeeze.

After a few seconds, the old Hinata came through and she backed off immediately. Bare and flushing, she stood back from him with her head down, shyly brushing the ground with her foot as her hands clasped behind her back.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry" she managed to sputter.

The Copy Ninja shook his head, gathering himself. "D-don't ever be sorry for something like that. But uh…I am not responsible for my actions in the next hour. I've missed you, beautiful"

She smiled shyly as he advanced toward her. She wasn't responsible either.

* * *

"I really suppose we should be getting to the wedding now. Especially you, sweetheart, it starts in three hours and you are the maid of honor."

She groaned. She and Kakashi were still a naked, tangled mess intertwined beneath the sheets. His "I missed you" had been long and her "welcome back" had been even longer.

Hinata shifted her mind to wedding mode. She'd be escorted down the aisle by Chouji, who was Shikamaru's chosen best man. He wasn't the worst but Hinata was not particularly fond of him either.

As Hinata dragged herself out of bed and rushed around the room, Kakashi observed her. He was amused. How quickly she forgot her nakedness when she was distracted. She was so beautifully curved that he received a simple joy just from watching her.

He was also nervous. Today would be their first very public appearance together and he did not know how she would react to any personal questions, which were almost assuredly to be asked. Although, he did find himself wondering what she would say.

Temari rejoiced over Hinata's arrival. Though it came nearly an hour late, her shy best friend brought a certain peace to the entire room and Temari really needed that right now. She wondered quietly what could have kept her so long, but the two girls were whirled into the world of wedding preparation.

Meanwhile, as he had predicted, Kakashi had been assigned guard duty along with Shino, Gai and Neji. He was stationed in a tree just behind the trellis of roses where Shikamaru and Temari would say their vows. He had a good view, though he didn't imagine much would go wrong; only the incredibly stupid would try and interrupt a royal wedding, especially one of a bride as dangerous as the Sand Princess.

Eventually, everything was in place. Hinata finished lacing her friend's corset, which would be a great nuisance to Shikamaru later tonight. She assumed Temari had picked this style out for that very reason. She quietly blushed to herself—the Hinata of just mere months ago would never have thought like that.

Temari wondered at her blush but thought it best not to mention it. As the wedding party began lining up for the procession, Hinata wondered about Chouji's whereabouts. The procession was only five minutes away, when Hinata's heart dropped through her stomach.

A boy with golden hair and ocean eyes stood beside her. The world stopped. She was the same shy and innocent girl. She wasn't married. Nothing had changed.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto enthusiastically. "Chouji over-ate at the bachelor party last night and doesn't feel well enough to stand outside in this heat for half an hour, so I am the last minute fill-in. I was supposed to be Tenten's escort but well I guess we're just moving everyone up a person."

All the Hyuga could do was nod. Her senses were struggling to take reign from the deep emotions welling up inside her.

"_No" _she thought, taking a deep breath. _This is Temari-chan's wedding day, and I'll not spoil it by crying and bringing attention to myself." _She didn't feel well; her stomach was queasy.

The music began and she gulped. How cruel the irony was—she was walking down the aisle with Naruto, whom she had always dreamed of seeing at the end of it.

As soon as the wedding party appeared, Kakashi knew something was wrong. He observed his wife carefully. She looked as stiff as a stone, not walking with her natural elegance. She gingerly had a hold of Naruto's arm, but was deathly pale and seemed to be struggling to hold herself together.

The Copy Ninja was alarmed but not enough to leave his post. His wife had been in a very playful and delightful mood when they had parted but something could have upset her easily enough, he supposed. Even so, he kept his eyes on her the entire ceremony. Her face was a stone the entire time and she cried when Temari and Shikamaru exchanged vows. Maybe a little too much, he thought.

But she giggled as Shikamaru grabbed his new bride and dip-kissed her. To the crowd's surprise, Temari didn't beat him to a pulp. She whispered something to her new husband and he blushed.

After everyone had cleared the place of the ceremony, Kakashi was allowed to leave his post and join the reception. He quickly changed into more appropriate attire for the occasion and sought out his wife. She was beautiful in her deep purple bridesmaid dress, which dipped ever so gently into her cleavage and her hair curled around her curves. He found her chatting and laughing with the bride and groom.

Hinata was enjoying catching up with her good friend and didn't react when a hand touched her in the small of her back, then encircling a side of her waist—to her surprise, she knew her husband's touch and presence more than she thought. She blushed a little but greeted him with a small smile.

"Congratulations Shikamaru, Temari" he said, nodding toward the new wedded couple. Temari was a little shocked Hinata hadn't jumped ten feet in the air.

After the first dance, Temari caught Hinata.

"I'm a married woman now too." She glanced over her shoulder at her lazy husband, who was groaning "troublesome" after being dragged back to the dance floor by Kiba and Naruto.

"Let's talk, as I will be gone for a week. I haven't actually talked to you in forever."

Hinata replied as normally as she was able. Walking with Naruto had shaken her to the core. And after a few minutes of chatting, Temari asked the inevitable question:

"So, how are Kakashi and you getting along?"

Hinata nodded. Temari asked many questions and Hinata answered them to the best of her ability. Finally, Temari's cheeks colored a little as she asked:

"Is..is the wedding night as painful as the stories I have heard? Is love-making really that wonderful?"

Hinata almost laughed at the irony that SHE of all people was being asked this question.

She looked about before answering. They were in a secluded enough corner, she supposed.

"T-the wedding night v-varies, but it's a little painful if y-you're a virgin, as I w-was." She blushed ten shades of red. She certainly wasn't a virgin anymore…

"A-And umm…well…uhh…" she stuttered as her blush deepend. She knew Temari was sincere in her asking and she finally stammered out:

"Making l-l-love is m-more en-enjoyable and s-satisfying t-than I thought p-possible. I-I don't know about S-Shikamaru's experience, but K-Kakashi c-came to our marriage bed very experienced and t-that's been helpful because he respects my body and helps me work through m-my insecurities. T-the more you grow together as a couple, the more i-intimate love making g-grows. It's a g-gauge, not a foundation"

Temari beamed. "That's great to know. I know sex is not the foundation of a relationship, but I was a little nervous about it anyway."

"D-Don't be. I-it will take a little t-time for you to learn each other's likes and d-dislikes, but it is a g-great bonding t-tool."

Temari nodded and hugged her good friend. She wanted to ask her so many more questions.

"By the way, is the hurting over Naruto getting any better?" she asked in a gentle whisper.

The pain that crossed her friend's face was answer enough.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping Kakashi would—does he know?!" she inquired.

Hinata, with wet eyes, silently shook her head. Temari nodded.

She hugged Hinata again. The Hyuga whispered: " A little."

Temari's eyes widened in shock. That was faster than she'd thought but that was a very good thing. She hated seeing someone as gentle and caring as her best friend in emotional distress.

She had a million more questions forming in her eyes, but the bride was summoned to help Shikamaru cut the cake.

* * *

Hinata was scarcely alone for half a minute when a voice queried:

"May I have this dance?"

Hinata looked up at her father and nodded.

"I haven't seen you in a long while, Hinata. Are you and Kakashi suiting one another well?"

She nodded quietly. After two dances, Hinata felt a little woozy but felt better after she ate some delicious wedding cake.

She searched Kakashi out with her eyes nearly every minute. He finally caught her gaze from across the room and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

He left the group of older shinobi he was with and headed straight for her. The other guys grinned knowingly. Their old comrade had quite a different air about him since the last time he had appeared publicly. And the old scoundrel didn't even realize it. The others immediately began whispering in shock when he was out of earshot. Gai and Kurenai knew that Kakashi thought he was acting like the same old Copy Ninja. But something about the Copy Ninja was definitely different.

Kakashi leaned close to his wife's ear and whispered:

"That purple is rather ravishing on you. Perhaps I might suggest you buy garments of a certain lacy quality in the same shade?"

Hinata's ever-present blush deepened. But she also knew her mind was becoming accustomed to his game, so her hushed reply was quick and hiding of her hurting heart:

"Only if you promise to rip them off me"

Kakashi was shocked. He'd created a shy little she-devil vixen. And she was his.

"Later perhaps, but for now, may I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Y-yes."

It was a quick number and the twirling, followed by another with an even quicker pace. Hinata did not feel so well.

"Hinata, you look a little pale. Do you want to sit down?" Kakashi asked gently.

She nodded but the couple didn't even make it off the dance floor before Hinata vomited all over her husband and the dance floor.

Her tears were immediate and she ran to the bathroom in embarrassment.

Kakashi cleaned himself and the dance floor easily with a water jutsu, drying both with a gentle fire jutsu. His concern for Hinata was great, but he figured she would want some alone time or female company Temari had witnessed the incident and left Shikamaru's side immediately to seek out her friend.

* * *

She found her in the bathroom still crying.

"Hinata, it's okay. Kakashi did some quick clean up already with jutsu and I will speak with the caterer about any food that might have been spoiled and no one will make fun—"

"It wasn't the c-caterers fault, Temari" sobbed the Hyuga.

Temari stopped and thought. Her eyes widened. "Oohhhhhhhh Hinata that means—"

Her teary eyed friend looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"I AM SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" shouted Temari.

"Shhhh..SHHHHH Temari!" warned Hinata.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"I p-planned on telling him last night b-but he got back this morning in-instead and u-uh well o-our r-r-reunion did not r-require w-wo-wo-words."

Temari blushed deeply and asked "How long have you known?"

"M-my time of the month's been absent for two months now. The first month I gave it up to stress from missing Ka-Kakashi but the second…I slightly wondered. I haven't gained any weight b-but this is a pretty good c-confirmation, don't y-you think?" she said. Her tears had stopped.

"Wow, a baby Hinata. A little person! You have to tell him! The fact that I am the first to know makes this wedding day better than I ever imagined!"

Hinata smiled. "Get back to y-your Shikamaru. I-Is there a private place I can talk to K-Kakashi?" Temari nodded. "There's a gazebo on the side of the house."

Temari exited first. Kakashi had been watching the bathroom door carefully. The Wind user carefully avoided his gaze. She had been blushing. If she had been blushing, that made him a little worried.

He was about to storm the bathroom when his wife's form appeared in the doorway. Her tear stains and red cheeks were apparent as she crossed the dance floor.

"Hinata, I—"

She grabbed his hand and silently walked him around the side of the house to the gazebo.

Tsunade, who had been watching all of this unfold, almost had to cover her mouth to keep from grinning. She knew Hinata was pregnant the moment she had walked down the aisle. Her glow and slightly altered walk gave her away; though she was the only one medically trained and experienced enough to recognize it so early. Even Sakura had not dealt with pregnancy enough to notice.

* * *

Hinata led Kakashi into the structure. He felt as if he should fix her embarrassment somehow.

As they sat down, he quickly stated: "I am so sorry sweetheart. I will definitely have a word with the caterer, more than a word if you would like—"

A gentle white finger caressed his lips. To his immense surprise, Hinata straddled his lap.

As she looked up at him. He couldn't quite read her eyes.

"I-it wasn't the caterer's fault Ka-kashi." His eyes widened.

"Hinata, how can you be sure—"

"Kakashi." She grabbed his hands and pulled them to either side of her waist.

"It was your fault." He reeled back.

"How did I—Did I twirl you too fast?"

The look in her eyes had changed. She was smiling now- the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

Then he felt something odd. Her chakra felt a little funny. There was a slightly different signature from the one he knew so well….

"Sw-Sweetheart." She said determinedly, using a pet name for the first time.

Her smile shined brilliantly as she said:

"The baby I now carry had to have help getting there—and you're the sole candidate"

* * *

End of chapter 6. It's longer than previous chapters and I hope all of you enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7

For once, Kakashi was the one to feel faint. Silence reigned for nearly two minutes; Hinata didn't know what to do. She'd hoped he would be excited.

"K-Kakashi?" she whispered softly.

He looked up into her eyes. Tears were pooled in them. Her statement finally dawned on him. He was going to be aa father…

And the great Copy Ninja blacked out. The next thing he was conscious of was his wife still straddling his lap, crying silently.

"Ohhh sweetheart" he reached out to caress her soaked cheek in comfort. Then he remembered her news.

"Oh-Oh. SWEETHEART!" he shouted in joy. He gently tossed her in the air and smothered a kiss against her lips.

Hinata was shocked—he was excited! Her tears turned to happy sobs as her husband gently turned her round and round. "Ka-Kakashi, I-I am b-bound to throw u-up again—"she said, turning slightly green.

He stopped immediately and wrapped his hands around her waist, drawing her body against his.

The kiss was gentle but smoldering. Soon, Kakashi found himself on the gazebo's seat once more, his wife again straddling his lap. The mood was growing intense when the sound of a throat clearing broke into the couple's ears.

Tsunade stood at the gazebo's entrance, eyebrow quirked.

"I hate to interrupt such passionate bonding" she stated. "But this is Temari and Shikamaru's day. Plus, I think you both have an announcement to make, perhaps?" she said with a wink.

"H-How did—"

"Hinata, I have been in the medical field longer than you have been alive. I have seen a good share of pregnant women—your gait gave you away. Your hips are already beginning to widen slightly for the birth."

Hinata blushed.

"I will expect you in my office tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp. You're the first success and I want to ensure everything is going as planned."

Hinata nodded and followed the Hokage back to the reception with Kakashi bringing up the rear.

The dance was winding down and Kakashi cleared his throat.

Kakashi drawing attention or speaking in front of a large crowd was a rare occurrence, so all in attendance quickly quieted down.

"I have a very joyous announcement Hinata and I are ready to share with the village. My beautiful wife Hinata informed me moments ago that we are expecting our first child. I am elated at this news and invite all of you to share in this joyous time."

His words were simple but a ripple of chatter sparked throughout the crowd.

Gai vowed to catch up to Kakashi, steamed his rival had been away for six weeks and had 'beaten' yet again.

Temari was happy. What a perfect end to an already amazing wedding day. She pulled her husband closer by his tie and whispered "What do you say we practice catching them this week during our honeymoon?" before deviously kissing him. He grinned and nodded enthusiastically. To finally make love with Temari—that was a thing to add to the "not so troublesome" list.

* * *

After seeing the happy couple off, Kakashi and Hinata accepted congratulations from nearly the entire town. Kakashi kept a close eye on his wife. He still had yet to ask her what had upset her during the ceremony.

Hinata reigned herself in as Naruto offered his best wishes. Thanking him felt almost like a dream. She had to detach herself or Kakashi would know something was amiss.

But this time, Kakashi sensed a slight change in her demeanor. He looked down into her eyes, raising a questioning eye brow at her. She shrugged slightly and smiled a very warm smile. There was something about it that didn't totally reassure Kakashi, but he let it go for the moment.

The couple left the reception around seven; Hinata was exhausted. She needed a hot shower and time to think. She was pregnant with Hatake Kakashi's child. Mere months ago, this whole situation would have seemed so weird. It still did. But she found herself satisfied at the thought of raising a child with him. Dare she say excited?

Kakashi could tell Hinata was dead on her feet. After about a block, he went to lift her into his arms only to meet resistance.

"Kakashi. I can w-walk. You've b-been on guard duty all day; you h-have got to be ti-tired."

He sighed to himself. Always thinking of others.

"Hinata-chan. You're pregnant AND have been in heels all day. You're probably more tired and more sore than me." He said, smiling at the reminder of their child.

To his surprise, she gave in and he lifted her with ease. Under the dim glow of the street lamps he walked with her in his arms. The streets were vacant and the moon was brightly glowing overhead. Neither partner spoke a word. As they entered the apartment, he looked into her eyes questioningly. He didn't know how she would feel about love-making now that she was with child. Hell, he didn't know how he felt about it.

She told him about her wishes for a hot shower and he nodded, carrying her into the bathroom. His perception was spot on as he expressed a desire to go on a walk about town, giving her the alone time he knew she wanted.

"Thank you" she said gently and pecked him on the cheek.

Inwardly, he groaned. His body was still reacting to the beginning sparks in the gazebo. But he had other things to turn his curiosity towards.

As soon as she heard the front door close, Hinata broke down. Naked and crumpled on the bathroom rug, she cried for nearly an hour. Her sobbing was wrought with pain and frustration. She had a good husband, a great husband. She had a child growing inside her. Yet the pain still remained. Why couldn't the pain just leave? Why couldn't she stop being selfish?

Finally, the crying subsided. She slowly picked herself up and entered the bathtub. She settled in the warm water, her eyes red. For the first time, her hands began roaming her stomach. It didn't feel any different.

_Could there really be a child inside me?_

She mused over this new feeling for many minutes. Hinata spent nearly another hour in the tub, taking extra care before standing. When she was settled in bed, she lay with towel wrapped hair against the pillow, staring at the ceiling. She allowed her thoughts to weave in and out, carefully avoiding the blonde-haired boyhood crush. She sighed. She knew healing would take time, but this much time? After all Kakashi had done? Why couldn't she just be thankful? She gently rocked herself to sleep, weeping quietly.

* * *

Kakashi appeared before the blonde woman.

"Does Hinata know you're here? Is everything all right? She's to come and see me in the morning."

He shook his head. "No, Tsunade-sama. She wanted alone time after such a stressful day. I thought I would inquire about a few matters.

The Sannin drew a deep breath. Nothing could be kept hidden from this man before her. Hinata kept it hidden longer from his discerning eye longer than anyone before her.

He stated simply: "Hinata's heart does not entirely belong to me."

Tsunade bowed her head and replied with a sad tone: "I know, Kakashi. I know."

"You knew this would happen and you STILL insisted we marry?"

"Yes."

For the first time in his life, Kakashi lost his temper in front of a superior. And for the first time in twenty years, he let his emotions get the better of him.

He ranted and raved at her for a good fifteen minutes.

"Are you quite done now, Kakashi? Damn, you must really care about her to lose it like this."

She had never seen the Copy Ninja so livid or so uncontrolled.

Kakashi took a deep breath and his old self flooded back into his veins.

"My deepest apologies, Hokage-sama, I didn't mean—"

She held up her hand.

"This is a matter for you and for her to discuss. She can tell you her own tale. But know this: I had only her best interest at heart; this was the only way she could heal, Kakashi."

The ninja swore. Now he looked even more like an idiot. He bowed deeply to the Hokage and retreated out the door.

* * *

The warm air enveloped him as he exited the building. His destination was the training grounds. Kakashi didn't know what galled him more: the fact it was his student she loved or the fact it wasn't him she loved first.

He annihilated the first training ground within an hour. Then, he moved on to another, completely destroying it and then another, turning the place into one huge mudslide. All three wouldn't be good for training use for at least two weeks.

But Kakashi felt a little better. Exhausted, he made his way to his apartment. Locking the door behind him tightly, he staggered into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes. Before laying down, he looked down at the sleeping woman in his bed. Her face was peaceful in sleep, but his sharp eyes noted the tearstains ingrained on her cheeks.

"You're mine, beautiful." He whispered as he bent to peck her on the forehead. As he settled next to her, he pulled her curves into his hollows.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata was at the Hokage's office at ten till nine, waiting patiently just outside the door. She'd left Kakashi asleep. Usually her getting ready woke him, but he must have been exhausted. She didn't allow herself to think about why he might be exhausted—she fully expected his lust to be satisfied elsewhere now that she was pregnant. She fooled herself, for the time being, that it didn't really bother her all that much.

She sighed. The Hokage's call brought her out of her thoughts and she entered with a meek bow.

"Good morning. Tell me, do you know how far along you are?"

The heiress quietly shook her head and blushed upon recalling their week at the hotel.

"Well, come here then" the blonde indicated, instructing the girl to lay out on the couch.

The Sannin rolled Hinata's shirt up to rest just under her breasts. A soft lavender chakra engulfed her hands as she probed the younger woman's stomach. Hinata had never seen such colored chakra before and assumed it only came with this sort of check up. There was a short and comfortable silence. Then, Tsunade leaned back suddenly and smiled.

"You're somewhere between two and a half to three months, and everything looks excellent. As a part of growing up in the Hyuga household, your diet is naturally extremely healthy, right?"

Hinata nodded. "The only thing unusual is the baby's size. Nothing to panic about, it's just larger than normal, meaning only that you're nurturing it very well; you'll be a good mother, Hinata." Hinata beamed and shyly thanked the Hokage for her praise.

"And another thing, I must warn you, you may hate me for life after what I am about to tell you."

The Hyuga's widened in shock . How could she ever hate her Hokage?

Tsunade took a deep breath and began her tale. It was best the girl—woman now—know sooner rather than later. She began her tale at the beginning-when she first noticed Hinata's feelings for the blonde maniac. Later, she related the moment when she realized Naruto would never return Hinata's feelings.

"I'm truly sorry, Hinata. You would have been a blessing to any man, but Naruto would never have appreciated you the way…the way you appreciated him or in the way you deserved. So, I put a plan into action that I thought would end best. I care for all of your generation very much, and I knew the only way you would even consider healing was if you married someone else. And I picked the bravest, humblest, and if I may say so, attractive man I knew you would be compatible with, though he'll for sure never be Naruto. They are two very different men."As the Hokage spoke, the woman listening was shaking badly. Tears were welling in her eyes.

She managed to squeak out "I-I-I thought I hid it b-better t-than that"

The Hokage smiled. "Deceiving the people around you about the man you love never works because you cannot deceive yourself."

Hinata nodded, sobbing.

"I-I've been healing s-somewhat. I-It's better than it wa-was."

Tsunade smiled in empathy. " You did a remarkable job covering at the wedding, I really did feel terrible for you. The last minute change was cruel irony, wasn't it?"

She nodded again, this time grimacing.

"Not even Kakashi noticed until the very end."

The heiress' breath hitched."He-he k-k-k-knows?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "He hasn't discussed this with you?"

Hinata shook her head.

Oh boy. She'd really done it now. Should've kept her big mouth shut.

The girl in front of her broke down, sobbing. Ugh, Tsunade was never very good at dealing with other crying women.

"Listen, Hinata, he doesn't hold it against you. But he does want you. More than physically I mean, of course."

As Hinata's sobbing got louder, Tsunade grimaced. She also realized Hinata must be holding her feelings against herself

"Hinata he really does want to love you and for you to share in the love with him. But he also understands this marriage was not completely your doing and that you will take healing time. He didn't realize you'd been in love with Naruto for so long. The old ninja is more perceptive and sensitive than you know."

At this, Hinata lifted her head. She stopped shaking. "Yo-you're sure?"

The Sannin gave a confident nod. Silence reigned again. Hinata was allowing the redness to recede from her eyes before walking back outside. Tsunade gave her two books with tips on the first trimester and what to expect.

"I also expect to see you at this time every Tuesday. Not that I expect anything to be wrong as you are young, healthy and strong. Hyuga women as I recall typically have glowing pregnancies. Your mother I am told only had morning sickness once.

Hinata smiled. She knew what the Hokage said was true. She bowed, and as she turned towards the door, Tsunade also said:

"Oh, and intercourse is perfectly fine during pregnancy, though obviously tell Kakashi not anything extremely rough."

* * *

Hinata's cheeks were red until she got back to the apartment.

To her liking, she found the apartment empty. Kakashi's note said he had gone to train with Gai and a few other shinobi. She snagged an apple from the counter and snuggled into a corner of the couch with one of the books Tsunade had given her. She'd been old enough to remember quite a few things about her mother's pregnancy with Hanabi but was surprised to learn about others. The amount of weight she would gain was estimated around 25 pounds. She tended to be around 130 and couldn't imagine being 155. Out of curiosity, she dug out an old scale and weighed herself—she was at 134

So the weight gain had begun, but wasn't in full swing yet. Her clothes were rather stretchy and she was curvy anyway so it was no wonder she hadn't noticed yet.

Unwittingly, she dozed off on the couch.

A few hours later, Kakashi's eyes fell on his sleeping, pregnant wife. He ached to touch her. But that was one thing he had never done before—made love with a pregnant woman. A woman pregnant with his child. Was that allowed? Could it hurt anything? He didn't want to ask her. Did she hate him because she was pregnant? She had seemed excited the previous day.

He approached her timidly.

"Hinata-chan" he called softly. Her eyes were immediately alert. Hinata calmed as she recognized her husband and smiled gently.

"Good afternoon, K-Kakashi" she replied.

He settled next to her on the couch. Dead silence.

After a few minutes, Kakashi inquired:"How did the appointment go?"

Hinata related the results and the man smiled. The child was strong already.

"I will go with you next time, sweet heart. I expected I would wake when you bustled about getting ready, but I must have been more exhausted than I thought. Forgive me?" he asked and pecked her on the nose.

He couldn't read the look she gave him. And when she didn't respond, he asked:

"Are you upset with me, Hinata?"

He received a curt "No" as a response. Oh boy, what had he done?

Hinata left his side and began an early dinner. She needed to keep her head preoccupied. She didn't want to think about the reason for his exhaustion. She would assume training had he made love with her when he returned. But as he didn't, she assumed his lusts had already been relieved by one of the town whores.

Her brows furrowed in fury. Why the hell did she care? She should've expected this if she ever became pregnant. Hinata didn't realize her movements becoming more forceful, but Kakashi sure did. He'd never seen his wife like this—usually she was so gentle and not quick to anger or to stew on anything. Perhaps he'd better consult with one of his male counterparts who had experienced pregnant women. Dammit—did he have any? Maybe the Hokage would be a better choice….

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of shattering china. He looked up to see Hinata had thrown her cooking against the wall. Time to leave!

"Hinata, sweetheart I need to see a friend of mine anyway, why don't I pick up dinner while I'm out?"

She swung around with a furious expression engrained on her face.

"If you don't like my cooking, then DO IT YOURSELF. And as for your friend, you don't need MY permission to go see whoever she is. YOU'RE a man. I don't care what you do."

And she promptly walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

The Copy Ninja was dumbfounded. She hadn't stuttered. And he hadn't known Hinata could raise her voice.

After about an hour of trying to convince Hinata to come out of the bedroom, Kakashi gave up. A shoe had hit the wall as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

As he wandered about Konoha, he tried to think of people he trusted that had experienced pregnant women. Finally, he thought about Shikaku Nara. If anyone knew about scary pregnant women, he would.

He felt awkward asking about something as silly as this. Shikaku hadn't been at home and Kakashi found him on his land, tending the deer.

"To what do I owe the honor, Kakashi?" asked Shikaku. It was rare the grey-haired man before him sought anyone out.

"Well. I have come upon a situation I have never encountered before. And, to be honest, I would like your advice."

Shikaku stood to full height, as he had been bowed over to check his main buck's hooves. This was a rare occasion indeed. He couldn't imagine a situation he would have been in that the great Copy Ninja hadn't.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"As you have probably heard, my wife Hinata and I are expecting and I ah—don't quite know what to do. If you've met her, you know she's timid, gentle, sweet and shy. And I just walked out of my apartment having been accused of hating her cooking, having been screamed at and having had a shoe thrown in my general direction. To be quite frank, Shikaku, what the hell is going on?"

The elder Nara couldn't hold it in. He doubled over in laughter. This was just too funny. After a solid minute of laughing, his sides hurt enough for him to finally stop. He could see his friend was serious. Very few missions could prepare one for a pregnant wife.

Wiping the last few tears away from his eyes and still chuckling, Shikaku said:

"It's the hormones kicking in, that's really all. When you go back to your apartment, she'll probably be crying or smiling or hell, she may even be horny. It will seem like ten kinds of evil spirits have inhabited her one minute and the next it will seem like everything is a tragedy. You just have to ride it and her body will adjust as the time goes on. How far along is she?"

"About three months"

"Ah. It's high time then. I'm surprised you haven't had problems until now. But don't blame her for it. Her body's going through all sorts of crazy hormonal changes, preparing for the baby and all that. If you want, I'll give you a book for husbands that really helped during Yoshino's pregnancy. Hers went well, but it's a rough time at some points."

Kakashi thanked him and departed. He'd learned more than he'd intended. He found a quiet spot to read the book, which was very wavering from the usual book he was seen carrying. Despite that, the first chapter was interesting. It described what happened to a woman's chemistry and what not. It explained quite a few things. He hadn't known the havoc pregnancy could reek.

* * *

The shinobi lost track of time and it was nearly 7p.m. when he returned to the apartment. He set the takeout on the counter. He could smell Hinata's scent and knew she must have showered while he had been away. He found her in bed, reading a book. One the Hokage gave her, he expected.

She didn't say anything as he slid into bed beside her. She didn't even look at him. Gingerly, his arm wrapped around her he rested his head on her shoulder.

She was still in her bath robe and her skin was so soft and delightful to touch. And he couldn't help but notice the slight gap partially revealing her breasts. His lust stirred.

Unexpectedly, she turned a page and his attention was drawn to the book. This new chapter's title was "The first Trimester: How does the baby grow?"

The pictures fascinated him. To think that the tiny pinpoint of a cell could become a human being. Before he knew it, Hinata's head rested on his and she was sound asleep. He slipped his head out from under hers and looked down at her. He still wanted her. But he also didn't want to incur her wrath. Kami, never did he think he would be afraid of a woman's wrath. Plus, he didn't even know if intercourse with a pregnant woman was acceptable. Damn, he should've asked Shikaku.

Out of curiosity, he went back to the book for husbands. It didn't really mention sex.

"So much for that" he sighed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the distance between the two grew wider. Hinata had withdrawn into herself and wouldn't come out. Kakashi tried everything he could think to try.

Meanwhile, the Hokage was concerned. Hinata was gaining a lot of weight. And she didn't seem to be doing well with Kakashi either.

At her fifth month checkup, Tsunade considered saying something. Kakashi didn't accompany her to the appointment, which the Hokage found odd. Hinata said he had wanted to sleep. Tsunade didn't buy it.

As usual, Hinata pulled up her shirt and lay out on the couch. This time, the Sannin's facial expressions worried her. She moved around her slightly round belly more than usual.

"I-Is everything okay?" she asked, alarmed.

"I think so. But will you activate your Byakugan, Hinata? I need to verify my suspicions."

Hinata nodded. As she looked at her stomach, something seemed very strange.

"H-Hokage-sama. There are two different c-chakra sig-signatures there. D-Does that mean the baby's s-s-s-sick?" she asked, panicking.

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "No Hinata, it just means there is not one baby, but two."

"T-T-Twins?"

"Yes. And that puts my worries at ease. You had been gaining faster than I would have liked for one baby, but for two you're just about perfect. You're at 153, you said? And that's plus 23 to your usual? That's excellent. You don't even look that heavy yet!"

Hinata was still dazed. Twins?! TWO babies?! She should have expected it as her father had been a twin but…still. She was happy, but worried also. She knew twin pregnancies could be more complicated.

"Kakashi will be ecstatic I am sure."

At that comment, Hinata cringed.

"Alright, Hinata, what's wrong? You've been very unhappy over these last few visits. What's going on between you two?"

The girl couldn't straight out lie to the Hokage.

"Nothing."

The blonde was about to protest when Hinata emphasized.

"No really. _Nothing."_

"Ohhhhhh. He hasn't…wanted sex in a while? How long?"

Hinata turned her head to hide her tears. "Since the morning of Temari-chan's wedding."

Tsunade's eyes widened. That was a long time.

"Why?"

Hinata's shrug wasn't enough to satisfy her. She figured the girl knew.

"Do I have to summon him?" she inquired.

Hinata vehemently shook her head.

"We-Well. H-He satisfies his lusts elsewhere, I-I-I am s-s-s-sure."

"Why would you think that? Didn't he say he would be faithful?"

"T-That doesn't m-matter. H-He wouldn't w-want me now a-anyway. I- I would just a-as soon he do that."

Tsunade also didn't buy that for one minute.

" All of the above is false. But if you don't believe me, I keep tabs on all the male shinobi. Kakashi hasn't been in any of his favorite establishments since he found out he'd be marrying you."

"I-I don't believe t-that. H-he also has the option of the o-o-other kunoichi."

Hinata abruptly stood, bowed and strode out of the office.

_Oh, hormonal storms_. thought the Hokage.

She really shouldn't interfere, but she had Hatake Kakashi summoned anyway

* * *

When the ninja arrived, he was hoping for a mission. A long one. A dangerous one. Rescuing a cat from a tree, anything to get him away from Hinata and from her refusal to let him love her.

"Kakashi, have you been faithful to your wife?"

This question from the Hokage herself took the shinobi aback. "Of course. If the little vixen has been here and accusing me of otherwise then-"

"Have you given her a reason not to get suspicious?"

"I told her I wouldn't-"

"What have you done recently that would make her think you were?"

Kakashi almost growled in frustration.

" It's always something I have . Nothing I do is correct. I try one thing, and that's shot down, I try another and that's worse. I try and stay out of the house usually. I am the reason the practice fields are destroyed almost every night. That way I go home exhausted and don't wake her up."

Tsunade had never seen Kakashi so frustrated. But he had explained a lot of things, including why Hinata would think he was unfaithful.

"Have you told her that's where you've been going?" inquired Tsunade.

"No, but where else-" suddenly, everything connected. The night he had gone to see Shikaku, Hinata had said he didn't need her permission to see "whoever she is."

"But why would just my being exhausted make her suspicious?

"Well, if you haven't been intimate, as a woman I would assume Hinata would assume you've been slaking your desire elsewhere."

Kakashi supposed that made sense. However, he queried: "Intimacy during pregnancy could hurt the baby, could it not?"

The blonde almost corrected "baby' to "babies" but thankfully remembered he didn't know. She chuckled. The best of ninja could be so bumbling when it came to matters of husbandry.

"Not at all, you foolish man. Sex is completely fine throughout the pregnancy. However, after the birth, intimacy is usually not a good idea for at least a month as you would learn if you had accompanied your wife to her appointment this morning."

The man's mouth dropped. "It was this morning?! She told me it was Friday morning. She's been sneaking to them without me hasn't she?"

The blonde gave a slight nod. "She's had at least five, if not more. You've only been to one."

Kakashi sighed in frustration. His body also caught up with his mind with the realization that he could have Hinata once more. Touch her, kiss her, stroke her...again. Everywhere.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I believe I have to deal with my wife on a few matters." he said as he bowed and nearly fell jumping out of her window, something Tsunade knew she'd never see again.

As the sun set in the distance, the Sannin grinned because she knew the practice fields would be safe, at least for tonight.

* * *

Ouch, cliff hanger right before a good part.

Finally updated. Will update again within the next few days, thanks for your patience! :)


	9. Chapter 9

When Kakashi slipped into the apartment and entered the bedroom, a fresh and feminine scent overwhelmed his senses.

He craved her.

* * *

A woman with waist-length dark hair had just exited the shower, standing naked before the bathroom mirror. She had certainly gained and her stomach was definitely taking on the telltale shape. She turned to her profile, stroking the orb gently. Sighing as she picked up the towel from the counter and began drying parts of her raven hair, she had yet to tie the towel around her form when two hands slid around her—one caressed her right nipple and the other gently toyed with the still damp hair between her legs.

The woman gasped in surprise.

"Darling" her husband's very husky voice whispered. As he did this, she felt a hardness hard against her lower back.

_No. She wouldn't give into him after he'd….after he'd…._his next words interrupted her thoughts.

"You didn't tell me this was okay while you carry our baby" he whispered again, inhaling the scent of her hair.

The woman didn't make a sound.

"All those long nights I spent destroying the practice fields, I could've been with you. Please forgive me and let's make love tonight. I_ need_ you." For emphasis, he pressed his hard member more firmly against her.

As Hinata's mind caught up, her body was already responding. Without thinking, Hinata's arms reached behind her to encircle Kakashi's neck, surrendering to him.

His fingers closed over the nipple they had been caressing. She cried his name aloud. They kissed furiously but Kakashi was already on the brink. He swung her into his arms, noting she was not as light as he remembered. He kissed every spot on her face and when he laid her out on the bed, he realized she was still clinging to the towel. A low, primal growl emerged from his throat and he tore it away from her. The sight of her changed body, bathed in the glow of the setting sun, awed him. Her already large breasts were engorged and her stomach had definitely grown round.

Kakashi stripped. As soon as he got on the bed, Hinata spread her legs as wide as they would go and moaned loudly to him. Her fire had been reawakened.

Kakashi halted for a split second. This new behavior surprised him, but he saved the thinking for later. It had been too long. Soon, streams of kisses showered down Hinata's neck and fingers stroked her intimate folds. Then one entered her.

"Kakas—" her gasp was cut off by his hungry lips smothered against hers. She was tight from his long absence but her desire was already preparing her for him. Another finger joined its partner; Kakashi swallowed his wife's pleasured moans. He sucked on her tongue, pressing her into the mattress as his urges drove him. Soon, he let out a deep groan and withdrew his fingers.

The woman beneath him began to protest, but her words molded into a scream as something much larger took their place. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, deeper. He pinned her, holding her gaze as he thrust in and out, relieving his long pent up desire. She returned his gaze as her hips joined his in rhythmic motion.

Kakashi was mindless with passion. As her slick intimate places closed around him, his release came with a scream of her name.

Both partners were panting heavily. Kakashi was exhausted, thankful it was for a reason other than training. He had needed her so badly he almost wept. As he finally regained clarity, he found her looking up at him with her lovely wide, innocent eyes. How the hell did her eyes still look so innocent after the love making they had just shared?

When she saw he was looking, a familiar color appeared on her cheeks but she smiled at him. He smiled too. Kakashi had enough energy to find his way to her side and his heart skipped a beat when she willfully snuggled up to him. He sensed he was gaining her trust and maybe, just maybe her heart. Not only because of what they just shared, but because he had shown he wouldn't stray from her. And with that thought, the man drifted off to sleep.

Hinata, though tired, stayed awake for a few more minutes. Stroking her tummy, she pondered: "What did this mean? Had she really been so undeservedly untrusting to a man who had done nothing but want her? Love her? Care for her? A small voice in the back of her head said she should corroborate his story, but she didn't care right now and soon joined him in sleep.

* * *

Upon awaking the next morning, Kakashi hoped he hadn't dreamt the whole event. A very warm and slightly bulged roundness pressed into his side was a hopeful sign. He cracked an eye open to find a pregnant and very bare Hinata snuggled on his chest. Her swollen stomach was pressed slightly against his hips. He wanted to see more of this new body, but decided to wait until she woke up. His need had been too great to merely observe her last night. He waited patiently for a half an hour before trying to gently wake her.

"Hinata, sweetheart, wake up. I want to explore you."

"Go explore the jungle." Was the curt reply he got as she rolled onto her other side.

After a few seconds, she shivered and rolled back, both eyes open and looking at his chin.

"What do you mean—Oh!" she seemed to recall her now round tummy. She also realized that she was bare as the day she was born and, though the curtains were partially drawn, the morning sun was highlighting a very private lower part. She reached for the sheets but Kakashi caught her wrist.

"Please let me look at you, beautiful. I've missed a lot, it seems."

Hearing the sadness in his tone almost made her cry. She'd been so stupid. Then, she did start bawling and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried for nearly a minute before sputtering out:

"K-K-Kakashi I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry." She sobbed. I-I don't k-know what got i-i-in to m-m-me."

Mixed with her usual stutter, the sobs made her words almost incomprehensible. She had to repeat herself three times. He held her and assured her that all was forgiven.

"But I really do wish you had told me intimacy was okay."

She peaked out from her sobbing with one eye and replied:

"Y-You d-d-didn't a-ask"

Kakashi tipped her chin up and kissed her tenderly and then proceeded to kiss her tear-stained cheeks.

"It's okay. But I want more than full involvement from now on."

Hinata nodded in agreement. She spent the next few minutes catching him up on everything.

"And I just had my last c-check up y-yesterday. I-I want you to start going t-to those t-too, if you w-would like. They are e-every T-Tuesday m-morning"

Kakashi nodded enthusiastically. "Do you know the gender yet?"

She shook her head.

"Well, when can we find that out?"

"I-I could have a w-week or so ago b-but I….I was wa-waiting for you sort o-of I g-guess."

He chuckled. Even when she thought him unfaithful, she waited. _She was so thoughtful._

They were still horizontal. Suddenly, he took her nearest nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Her head fell back and she sighed in contentment. Kakashi was at her side, his eyes moving along her body with an intense curiosity unlike anything she had ever felt.

Slowly, he reached to explore her breasts. They were much larger already.

"They certainly have grown. I didn't believe it possible, though."

She faintly blushed. "Y-Yes, and they d-do get sore n-now. T-They are r-r-rather heavy."

He hadn't realized how much changed in a woman when she was with child, or what a strain it could be.

"I h-haven't started l-lactating yet. B-B-But Hokage-sama h-has told me to expect it a-any day."

"Lactating?" her husband gave her a questioning glance.

"P-Producing m-m-milk?" _Surely he's been around pregnant women before….._

His response was incredulous: "For what purpose?!" _Apparently not_

"To f-f-feed the b-baby for the first f-few weeks or months of l-life."

"Oh."

He continued on down to her stomach. His massaging there drew small relief moans from Hinata.

"So the baby is in here?" he asked. Perhaps he ought to have read more than just the chapter on hormones in the husband book.

She giggled and nodded. Then, she remembered: _He doesn't know._

She reached for and held his hands with hers, leading them around the growing orb.

"Kakashi. Our bab_ies_ are in there."

His eyes widened. "bab_ies_?!"

"Y-Yes, as of y-yesterday, we are having t-twins."

"As in two?"

She nodded.

"Hinata, that's wonderful. Wasn't your father a twin?" he asked. As she nodded, his hands made their way around the orb that fascinated him so. Then he began planting kisses. Hinata could not imagine a more serene or gentle scene. That the great Copy Ninja could have these feelings—hearing all those legends about him when she was a little girl—she never would have guessed. But then again, she never thought the awesome warrior she heard about would be her husband either.

"You are still so stunning. Why was it easier for you to believe I could commit infidelity against a woman like you than believe it was just a misunderstanding?"

"W-Well I'm not e-exactly the w-w-woman every g-guy wants and n-now that I am p-pregnant I am e-even more s-s-so"

His fingers touched her lips and he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Hinata, listen to me. I can assure you that your looks are one of the most sought after in the village. It isn't every day you get a skilled woman ninja who is also spectacularly curvy. And that's hot. Plus, your kind, caring and quiet nature is also prized by many of the men because you aren't barking about something every five seconds. Do you know how many shinobi wanted you? Do you know how many men used to watch you? Lust after you? Your simple grace and elegance is more than enough to steal a man's heart. Love, you're much sought after. Hiashi just kept them at bay, for your own protection. Many men were and still are extremely jealous of me. You don't have to worry, though. All of them know better than to try anything with me as your guardian and husband. He kissed her forehead.

Then, his lips danced around her ear lobe and he whispered "I love you, Hinata."

She didn't know what to say. Was all he said would she be so sought after? Could she say she did too? Was she strong enough for that yet?

"It's okay. I know you're hurting still. But I would like to know if you ever do love me." He said, grinning. Then he switched the subject.

"You were awfully inviting last night. What's gotten into you? He teased.

"I missed you, both physically and….o-otherwise. I had an a-ache of some s-s-sort"

"I've been here."

"I haven't." she responded.

"I noticed. Welcome back"

She leaned up to bite his neck. Somehow, she was extremely good and knowing the exact right thing to do. He caressed her belly.

"So, are you done growing?"

Hinata laughed aloud. "Heavens no. I've only gained…around 25 pounds I think. I still h-have somewhere b-b-between 10 and 20 to go!"

He was surprised. "You're going to be pretty big then, aren't you?"

She nodded again, wondering at his questioning. Suddenly, he rolled them so she was on top, straddling his waist. His hardness was once again present her inner thigh.

"W-what a-are we d-d-doing?" she asked. Hinata felt more exposed now than before.

"Easy sweetheart, there are more positions for sex than just my being on top. Did you not know that?"

She shook her head. He shouldn't have been surprised. Though he had taken her against a wall, he'd still been in control. He'd been a little frustrated that she hadn't suggested it, but now he realized she couldn't suggest something she knew nothing about.

"Well, we can."

"I-I'm not comfortable w-w-with this" she stated, tensing up. She was slightly alarmed and she didn't know why.

Seeing her discomfort, he quickly put her under him again to reassure her.

"It's okay, Hinata. We don't have to, it was just a suggestion. I will always have passion for you, no matter where we are, how big you are or what position we are in."

This time, Kakashi gently pulled his wife's legs apart.

"K-Kakashi..i-it's broad daylight" she said, trying to pull her legs back together.

"And we're both naked." He stated, holding her ankles firmly.

Though she began to argue, his licks between her legs silenced them. Until her orgasm came, then his name didn't stop coming out.

As they made love again, she clung to him. This comfort she had never known. He was so solid, so masculine, so…hers.

* * *

Yay! They made up :) Next chapter to come within a week or so! :) Hope everyone had a wonderful New Year!


End file.
